


Океан зовет

by Umbridge



Category: RD 潜脳調査室 | RD Sennou Chousashitsu | Real Drive
Genre: Drabble, Drama, M/M, Male Slash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Фик написан на ФБ-2014</p>
    </blockquote>





	Океан зовет

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на ФБ-2014

Океан темный и теплый, а небо над головой все еще светлое. Только немного прихвачены розовой каймой облака. Хару с криком бросается в волны, а Кушима ловит его обеими руками, смеется в ответ на его смех, утягивает за собой и они вместе падают в воду. Внизу, под поверхностью, туманно и странно, но Кушима никогда не боится этой неизведанной глубины. Они опускаются все ниже, охваченные чернотой и пламенем жара, которым горят их тела. Кушима убирает с лица волосы Хару, трогает его губы пальцами, целует его, впуская вместе с языком в рот соленую воду. Но на это плевать. На все плевать. Пусть. Хару вцепляется в его плечи, стискивает коленями бедра, обнимает ногами и руками. Хару весит совсем не мало, но Кушима не чувствует его веса. Они легкие, как дети, и они плывут, не полагаясь на органы чувств. Кушима стягивает с него ненужные плавки. Приспускает свои. Тряпки застывают вокруг них, как в невесомости, а потом исчезают во мраке.

Теперь они оба голые, совершенно голые, как будто еще не родились и им не нужно дышать. Кушима не прерывает поцелуй, но вдруг Хару прижимается сильно и почти больно и тянет его назад, на поверхность. Кушима стискивает его, но не может удержать. И с громким всплеском они оба вырываются из воды. Хару хватает ртом воздух, Кушима моргает, цепляется за него, пытается удержать. Хару переводит дух и снова смеется. На берегу никого, вокруг тоже. Только волнорез, берег и бескрайняя гладь океана. Хару трется пахом о его член, снова душит его, скрещивая щиколотки у него за спиной.

Ничего не заканчивается, хотя они дышат. Ничего не закончится, даже если они не будут плавать вдвоем. Но Кушиме больше нравилось внизу. Он не говорит об этом Хару, когда тот позволяет ему войти и двигаться, как хочет Хару. Он не говорит об этом и позже, когда они вместе лежат на кровати в его комнате.

Кушима не хочет, чтобы Хару знал. И он боится, что Хару никогда не узнает. Океан зовет его к себе. И сопротивляться его голосу невозможно.


End file.
